


what a gift it is that i get to love you

by goodlilbee



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, because it's all I'm good for, forgive me if there are any mistakes, hyewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlilbee/pseuds/goodlilbee
Summary: Chaewon falls asleep on the sofa. Hyejoo carries her to bed.





	what a gift it is that i get to love you

"Chae?” Hyejoo spoke quietly, noticing that Chaewon was leaning against the arm of the sofa and resting her head on the pillow a little _too _much for it to look like she was still awake. It was 2:37am, a bit too early to go to sleep by Hyejoo, who spent many-a-night up playing a video gameor doing something of that sort until 3:30 minimum’s, standards, but for Chaewon, who was usually in bed by eleven at the very latest in order to wake up early, not so much.

The two of them had been determined to finish the whole new season of this show they both liked, they were halfway through episode seven out of eight, and honestly, Hyejoo was surprised that Chaewon had not decided that she was too tired and gone to bed hours ago now.

She’d made it later than Hyejoo had expected her to. Hyejoo decided that they could finish it tomorrow, no matter how determined to finish it they were about six and a half hours prior. Chae needed her sleep, however, Hyejoo wasn’t going to let her spend the night sleeping uncomfortably on the sofa, which was kind of uncomfortable to even sit on, let alone sleep on.

Hyejoo paused the TV and got up from being seated on the sofa with a small sigh. She took in the sight of Chaewon asleep, looking ever so peaceful and as cute as she always was. She couldn’t stop a small tight smile from forming on her face as she saw the blonde girl like that.

_What a gift it is that I get to love you. And thank the stars that you love me back._

Hyejoo turned the TV off and gently went to lift Chaewon up off of the sofa, pleading that she wouldn’t wake up. Chaewon was so light and dainty that Hyejoo could just bridal carry her basically effortlessly. Now stood upright, Hyejoo watched as the girl stirred a little bit in her arms, but did not wake up. Hyejoo was relieved at that.

Hyejoo walked out of the room with the older girl in her arms, not bothering to shut the door as 1 - it was too dark to see and 2 - that required her using her arms, both of which were occupied with something else at that moment. She began to regret not turning on any lights before she picked Chae up, as, she realised, navigating her way up the stairs and through the hallway to the girl’s room, in the dark while holding her, asleep, was going to prove rather difficult. But Hyejoo wasn’t a quitter and she was not afraid of the dark.

Slowly, but surely, she made it into Chaewon’s room.

She lowered her onto her bed, which was rather big and, completely covered from top to bottom in Kirby plushies. Some of which were on the floor as they did not fit on the bed - which Hyejoo had forgotten about, so before she could lay Chaewon down onto her bed properly, she tripped forward a little on one of them, and dropped the girl the short distance there was left onto her bed.

_Fuck. _Hyejoo thought to herself internally. Or did she say it out loud? Either way.

Chaewon, it seems, woke up immediately. She was a very light sleeper, compared to Hyejoo herself who needed at least two hours every morning before she could wake up properly.

“Hye…joo?” Chaewon questioned sleepily, (possibly) rubbing her eyes. Hyejoo could not see her as the room was pitch black.

“Yeah- Sorry. You fell asleep and I brought you to your room. I kinda dropped you a little bit there-“

She was cut off by the other girl making noise sounding similar to “hmph” and reaching out and grabbing her wrist as if to beckon her closer. Hyejoo knew this trick. Chaewon would just pull her closer to her in demand of hugs or other things. Hyejoo smiled, and even though she couldn’t see her, she reckoned that Chaewon was smiling back at her.

Hyejoo climbed into the bed to lie next to the girl, facing her. She planted a kiss on her forehead and, although it was “early” began to feel rather tired herself.

Chaewon wrapped her arms around Hyejoo and clung onto her as if she was never going to let her go.

_What a gift it is indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I'm not quite sure what this is but you can have it anyway... it's like 1 in the morning and I just started writing this not knowing where I was going with it
> 
> if you liked/disliked it, come praise/bully me about it on twitter @yeosangfever
> 
> xx


End file.
